terrible stories that make my writings look better
by FreshNerd
Summary: Some stories I have read that suck so much that i made a parody. warning contains lots of errors eventual collections of oneshot. Give it a try before moving on. Its only about five minute read.
1. Chapter 1

Worst Naruto stories ever

Disclaimer I own nothing. No profit and whatever I say when I'm being sued in court is true.

OKAY PEOPLE THIS IS A ONE SHOT COLLECTIONS OF TERRIBLE STORIES I READ. I WON'T BE PASTING THEM SINCE I CAN DO THAT, I WILL DO MY BEST TO PORTRAY THE STUPIDITY OF THE STORIES ALONG WITH THE MISTAKES AND EVERYTHING. PLEASE TELL ME WAYS I CAN MAKE IT WORSE.  
I will be voicing random comment through all this so please feel free and suggest more to help add more thoughts.  
K

HERE

IT

IS:

Naruto was walking through a street and walked in a ramen stand.

(Okay that sounds believable)

Naruto started eating ramens because it was his birthday. Suddenly villagers appeared from every place and started chasing him with torches and knifes and other sharp and deadly weapons.

(Where did they come from honestly how could he not have seen the torches nearing him did civilian get ninja training too and how did they get expensive weapon)

Naruto ran through Konoha screaming for help but no one helped to stop the mob.

Why do they always attack him on his brithday. He had heard them say demon fox but what could that mean. He didn't know a demon fox. A thing sealed in him but the writing on his stomach explained nothing jiji Said it was a cool tatoo and not to hear the villagers.

(of course that doesn't point to anywhere)

He turned a corner. A Anbu appeared in frot of him of him and he sighed in relief.

He was saved.

The mob appeared and all looked scared now.

The Anbu lifted a kunai and spoke.

"Lets teach the demon a lesson"said the man making the villager cheer.

Naruto screamed as he was beaten and kicked by hundred villagers before he was left alone with a slit throat bleeding blood for like five minute.

(Does Naruto carry a blood tank at all time for this)

Naruto suddenly woke up in a sewer. He looked up and saw Kyuubi standing in a prison.

"are you okay kit,"said Kyuubi looking sorry for him.

"Why do they attack me I didn't do nothing" cried Naruto looking at the fox.

(What he wasn't surprised a fox was in his stomach, but he had no clue right?)

"you sufffered greatly kit that why I will give you power to become strong and become Hokage"said the fox to make up for the pain it caused Naruto.

(What the fuck is the fox doing, I thought it liked killing and suffering)

Naruto cheered up and suddenly woke up in a hospital.

He looked to see his jiji standing in the room with him.

"Naruto are you okay(yes I just had my neck cut open so I will be perfectly find)"asked the Hokage looking Naruto over to see bandages on his neck.

"Yes, jiji I will make them acknowledge me"said Naruto jumping up and taking off the bandage to show perfectly fine skin.

The old Hokage nodded happy to see that Naruto didn't die. The villagers will one day see the way he saw.

(What no punishment for all this)

"jiji I met the fox and it wants to help me become Hokage"said Naruto.

The Hokage was speechless as he heard this. Surprise was a understatement.

(What shouldn't he be worry?)

The Kyuubi helping Naruto will make him a powerful ninja surpassing everybody if that was true.

(What the fuck didn't the fox attack the village. Shouldn't the old man be reinforcing the seal?)

"Naruto your father gave you the Kyuubi to defend the village and wanted you to be a hero for it"said Sarutobi with great sadness

(what wasn't this a top secret thing not to be revealed)

Naruto was shock. Surprise was an understatement that the fourth was his father.

"I'm telling you this because with the Kyuubi you won't have to worry about attacker since it has great power that could help you out"said Sarutobi.

(Yes,depend on the evil fox)

Naruto had than grown after his tragic injury at four. He had requested to train alone in the mountain and had trained so hard in four year that the mountain and every thing blew with His power. He could control all nine tail of the fox now with its permission he didn't turn angry and stuff but he still grew claws and red eye.

(okay a kid could do all this seriously, that didn't happen when I had the fox in me, I'm sure it tried to kill me unless it was trying to kiss me with those giant mouth)

After all this Naruto went back to the academy to become a ninja and become Hokage.

He entered and saw the last Uchiha sitting all cool on a seat.

He could tell the Uchiha was the only person worth his time

(seriously after all the power he gain)

During training Sasuke managed to punch him, but Naruto had punched back in anger and knocked the Uchiha out. He had swore to never get angry or he might lose his only friend

(seriously when did Sasuke become his friend)

/:/::::/::/::/:::/:/::/::/:/::::

Believe it or not this story had like a hundred review that said please update soon. I'm not going to name the author, but seriously even a third grader would have done better. My baby sis writes better in her diary and even remembers to put a period at the end of the sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Worst Naruto stories ever 2

Disclaimer I own nothing. No profit and whatever I say to defend myself when I'm being sued in court is true

OKAY PEOPLE THIS IS A ONE SHOT COLLECTIONS OF TERRIBLE STORIES I READ. I WON'T BE PASTING THEM SINCE I CAN'T DO THAT, I WILL DO MY BEST TO PORTRAY THE STUPIDITY OF THE STORIES ALONG WITH THE MISTAKES AND EVERYTHING. PLEASE TELL ME WAYS I CAN MAKE IT WORSE.  
I will be voicing random comment through all this so please feel free and suggest more to help add more thoughts.

K

HERE

IT

IS:

Naruto screamed as Madara kamuied him.

He enters his mind and the pain stop.

He looked up to see Kyu-chan.

"Naruto-kun I have to die, but you don't have to. I will send you back with my chakra back to time to stop Sasuke from killing Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Itachi, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten...-

(We get it he wiped out Konoha)

- You can save Sasuke this time and kill Madara before he kills everyone,"said Kyuubi crying at what she wads about to do.

(WTF didn't Sasuke just wipe out all of Naruto's friends why save him)

Naruto passed through the cage and give Kyu-chan the sweetest kiss he could making her legs lift before she pulled and activated her jutsu.

"I won't forget you Kyu-chan you will always be the love of my life".said Naruto before he was pulled by a godly power.

Kyuubi nodded as she felt her life get teared apart.

- -

Naruto woke up in the academy classroom to see Iruka telling the team forth class

"Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."said Iruka.

Naruto looked to Sakura and remembered her dead body sprawled up. He shook it off and looked to his best friend who hadn't been manipulated yet.

(Okay things are sounding predictable now and what the fuck didn't he just lose the love of his life)

Naruto waited for Kakahi quietly surprising his team.

"Teme I bet you likes snake don't you"asked Naruto to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru.

"no I don't dope"answered Sasuke glaring daggers at Sakura.

"stop making Sasuke-kun angry"yelled Sakura to Naruto and pounded his head.

Naruto missed her and didn't say anything show sadness with his eyes that stopped her punching.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan,"asked Naruto worried why she stop acting like her usual self.

(what the fuck he missed her pink ass and annoying ass, doestn she love to suck Sasuke's dick maybe she died happy if her body was sprawled when she died. Those legs could have been sprawled so much that it killed her)

Kakashi soon arrived.

"My first impression of you three is your all idiots"says Kakashi sweat dropping.

Naruto didn't sayanything he would show Kakashi how much he grown.

(When did Kakashi say he wasn't grown? Is this kid self challenging)

"Meet me up on the roof,"says Kakashi before he disappeared shocking Sasuke and Sakura with the technique except Naruto.

(What haven't they ever seen ninjas. I thought they would know what they were aiming to be)

Naruto wasn't the least surprise and did the same disappearing leaving two shock people.

(What the fuck is he doing. Doesn't this kid know deceit is the shinobi way. Doesn't losing all his friends and fighting Madara enough to learn that)

Sasuke was wondering how strong Naruto really was.

(What why would he wonder. Shouldn't he be upset a dope learned something he didn't not wondering how strong Naruto was)

Sakura was angry with Naruto for outdoing Sasuke.

Naruto appeared with Kakassi surprising the man.

"Kakashi sensei I need to talk to you,"said Naruto bringing out an older bad experience voice.

Kakashi looked at him.

(where else would he be looking beside his book but it never mentioned his book)

"I'm from the future Sensei, I was nearly killed by Madara. The world fell apart after Orochimaru invaded the chignon exam. Sasuke went rogue. Akatsuki attacked Konoha bringing it to it's knee. Sasuke was tricked into killing everyone after I managed to get Nagato to bring them all back. I was brought bAck by Kyuu-chan after I was nearly Killed by Madara,"said Naruto shocking Kakashi.

(You don't just reveal something like that out of the blue honestly does he plan to save everyone that hated him)

Kakashi was speechless as he heard the future.

"Naruto we got to tell the Hokage this"said Kakashi quicklyand grabbed Naruto disappearing and leaving Sakura and Sasuke.

(what no disbelief thinking its all a joke)

Sarutobi sat speechless as he heard the future from Naruto.

"Naruto we can't tell anyone about this do you understand that it could change things and make to many things different,"asked the third.

Naruto nodded. He knew that this could change everything.

(Than why the fuck did you spill it moron)

The Sandaime nodded and started preparing for war.

(What the fuck! Don't change what was all that about hypocrite your suppose to die to keep things the same)

some other stupid scene since the story had actually made about ten chapters before someone smart saw it and flame out.

"Sakura-chan I from the future. I don't want to see you die again. You were killed with you leg broken and jaw dropped down it was just so painful to see,"said Naruto crying out to her.

"Hips slit opened to much? Maybe Madara joined in on raping her and her virgin pussy hadn't been big enough for two dicks so they had split those legs for all they were worth just like how her great great grandmother had done for Madara a long time ago)

Sakura stopped looking uncertain of why Naruto had decided to tell her this after passing the test for the genin exam.

"I promise Naruto-kun I won't worry you like that anymore,"promised Sakura to no longer hurt her friend who had always cared about her.

(When did she take her head out of the sagged ass of hers)

Naruto nodded feeling the future would be better than before. With so many people already changed he would make a better future.

(What the fuck how many people did he tell? Idiot really)

- - - - - -

Ino cried and gave Naruto a hug after he said he loved her out of the blue.

"Ino your the love of my life will you marry me"asked Naruto kissing her.

(What about the Kyuubi chick that gave her life for him? I didn't know he could have two)

"I loved you too Naruto-kun,"said Ino kissing him back

(okay he comes out of the blue and say this and she loves him back, really?)

Hinata appeared opening the door and joined in on the kissing surprising Ino.

(Okay seriously when did he tell Hinata he loved her?)

"Naruto-kun I see you told her like you told me two 'hours ago',"said Hinata.

(Convenient and she's already comfortable in a threesome that fast? Either Hinata suddenly discovered a bloodline that made her brave and strong oh wait she does she will say it next)

"Naruto-kun, Ino I have a bloodline that came from my...

(Honestly I got lost in this story and stopped reading after the author kept adding ridiculous bloodlines when he could he simply said Sex jutsus. Here let me name some for you readers who managed to keep reading in pain. There was the Ever-wet Vagina Bloodline, okay that sounds interesting right.

Next we got Ever tight Vagina bloodline activated when a woman sleeps with Naruto who came back in time to save them all.

Next is Sakura's Cum cum bloodline activated after running out of cum. This bloodline could only be gained by Naruto thanks to Kyu-chan, that could be passed on if he has sex with the person. So that was still passable. People could say okay that bloodline just barely within possibility. Yes, a woman that could cum all day is great so why not.

Next is Ino's secret bloodline. She can make her mouth a vibrator. Okay again thats okay.

Next is Ayame's bloodline. Okay stop stop seriously just stop. Ayame? Really I'm mean she isn't even a ninja. The bloodline is to be able to make her breast heavenly soft and thing again I can let this slide because Ayame's the bomb and should be awesome.

Next is Anko's awesome bloodline. She can make her bottoms bigger if she wanted and things. Again sure why not.

Now this next one is going to be a big twist really. Naruto does this secret jutsu Kyu-chan taught him that make them all share bloodline creating the ultimate slut bloodline. Okay again that was fine whatever why don't you add Kurenai in there and be able to have a jutsu that can make her butt go up and down at extreme speed. Wait this story did do that.

Now readers your all probably thinking I'm a lemon lover I definitely want to read that right. Well don't. This story was written terribly to top it all off. You would find two dogs screwing making more sense than how the guy wrote all those scenes.

Next is that the writer completely forgot he was back in time. Really he did. He started going through the chunnin exam that was invaded! Invaded I repeat. Did he not tell the old Hokage about the invasion plan. Did the old man really decide to keep things the same. No he did not. Next Naruto was offered to learn Rasengan. So any way this author couldn't keep up with his twists as things went on. This story was like a splat. You know a big split that just splatter again.

/...-

Believe it or not this story had over a hundred review. How they managed to forget the timetraveling was beyond me. I'm not a hater or anything, but I skipped the part where Kyuubi's time traveling jutsu fail and the god give him a second chance after Kyuubi beggs for him to get a second chance. Than gets godly power that he never uses.

Tell me what you think and mention some stupid stories I can feature next. If any one wants to find this story good luck because I'm not going to make it famous unless it scores a ten. This one would be about a eight. And readers if I do mention the name PF the stories, I want you to do me a special things. Give me two minutes of your time and go flame the story with a very constructive criticism. You be the judge.

Seriously do me this favor if I ever mention the name. Just go and flame the person after reading through to see if its as stupid as I wrote of course. You judge it yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Worst story 3

THIS CHAPTER ISN'T GOING TO BE JUDGED BY THE WRITING OR STUFF. IT WILL SIMPLY BE A IDEA LOTS OF WRITERS USE IN THEIR FANFICTION STORIES TO MAKE KYUUBI NEGOTIABLE. IT WILL START WHERE EVER PART IT IS WHERE HE STRIKES A DEAL WITH THE NINE TAIL. IN ANY GIVEN STORY THAT USES THE IDEA.

K

HERE

IT

IS:

Naruto stood before the mighty Kyuubi. Its red tails swayed back and forth as if their was wind in the sewer of his mind. He didn't know why his minds-cape was a sewer, but it was so oh well.

Naruto looked back at the sewer studying it. He could see pipes leading out the chamber where they were in. It was like Kyuubi was the gas company. It decided whether to give more gas to him or not. No, that was a bad example. Water company... Its better than gas.

He looked at the giant dark shaded Bars of steel gate holding the Kyuubi back. In the center of the gate were the two bar door connect was a seal that said simply that. This was what the Yondaime Hokage had created.

A seal of such immense power that it could kill even the immortal fox. The Shinigami itself was connected to the seal. The jutsu used was of such power that no one could survive against it. Possibly even a God.

Naruto snapped out of his thought when the silence was broken by a drop of water just like in a sewer. He looked back up at the giant red fox that towered over him. The fox was majestic he would admit that. Those red eyes though didn't. The eyes said one thing and had probably said the same to many before him. It wanted him dead.

Naruto cleared his throat and prepared to think about the deal the Fox had proposed before he had went to wonderland.

"You want me to change this place into something better and you will give me more access to your power?"asked Naruto not sure if this was exactly the term.

"YES,"was the simple answer.

Naruto looked at the sewer again. Well he had nothing to lose. He wasn't messing with the seal and he didn't exactly want a sewer for a minds-cape.

Naruto focused. He imagined giant trees and endless grass surrounding them. The pictured ponds every now and than.

When he opened his eyes he saw monstrous trees that made even Kyuubi look like a small fox. The endless grass and sunlight shining above them was a bonus.

STOP STOP! ! STOP NOW USUALLY THIS IS THE PART WHERE KYUUBI THANKS NARUTO AND START LOVING HIM THAN REVEAL THAT SHE INDEED DOES HAVE A VAGINA. THAN GOES AND REVEAL HER HUMAN FORM THAT COMES WITH NO CLOTHES AND SHE FUCKS HIM AND STUFF. THAN THEY GO ON TO GIVING EACH OTHER NICKNAMES AND STUFF. AND SO ON. OKAY THIS IS WHAT I BELIEVE SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

Naruto nodded to himself examining the forest. He looked at the center to see KYUUBI still surrounded in a cage and on a grass looking comfortable.

Naruto than made a big mistake. He took a step closer to the cage. Naruto's instinct screamed jump back and he did so only to find that giant claws had almost ended his life.

"What was that for!"shouted Naruto angry that the damn fox had just tried to kill him.

The fox got up looking around with extreme anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK I MEANT WHEN I SAID BETTER PLACE. I WANTED BURNING BLUE FLAMES SURROUNDING MY CAGE WITH A STONE PATH WAY LEADING TO THE CAGE DOOR. SKELETONS EVERYWHERE I STEP TO SHOW HOW TRULY DEMONIC I AM AS I HEAR THE CRUNCH OF BREAKING BONES. THIS GRRR THIS PLACE IS AN INSULT,"shouted KYUUBI RELEASING INTENSE KILLING INTENT.

Naruto nodded. What was he thinking. It was like giving an angel a prostitute. No bad example and made no sense. It was like giving an angel a room that Kyuubi just described.

That all folk. And remember please review and read my other stories. And remember to review seriously not many people take like ten seconds to do so. This way more people who judge the stories base on review will read it and stuff Sp please do so. Okay next. I need inspiration for this story and stuff. So please give me some ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Worst stories 4

NOW THIS STORY FOCUS ON THE ASPECT OF ONE OF THE STUPIDEST HAREM I HEARD OF. OKAY I'LL LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT THIS IS COMPLETELY STUPID STORY AND DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANY GOOD HAREM. YOU KNOW WHAT I WON'T EVEN WRITE IT CUZ ITS TO STUPID TO DESERVE THAT MUCH EFFORT. Again this isn't against the good and nice build harem.

K

HERE

IT

IS:

Steps to a stupid Harem.

1) Naruto's age is Ten or less or even a little above. He is also horny for every beautiful woman on sight and girls. He calls this true love and will die for them just like any other civilian that has tried to kill him before and hated, spat, glare, at him.

2) Next he seduces older woman in ways only a player could; Hey babe what's that lipstick cuz I know I'm addicted and those sweet foam between your hips are like heavens red bull and had me horny. Damn a terrorist is here because your the bomb. Show me and I'll show you what I can press. Mah mah their perfect the way they are Ino-chan I'm honored to even see them and their soft. I can make that color turn pink than red then work my up to the your pink flower and make it blooms. etc. And no those are my saying so don't go stealing except the bomb.

3) next he will have a twelve inch manhood. Seriously at twelve. At twelve really. This kid eat his vegetable or ramen is food for gods. So anyway this kid can fuck three girls through the night because of incredible stamina and stuff and can make twelve inch fifteen somewhere along. He also does it with incredible experience making all these older female such as Anko a seductress fall crazy because of it. Really a professional is crazy in love because of that. Next we also get news that he cums and cum and cum then cum some more until the girls, let me repeat that...GIRLS as in 's. So anyway either Kyuubi was made for porn instead of killing, we will never know.

4) lets move on next. Kurenai screws Naruto after the first five minutes she meets him. Five minutes people. Than he screws either Ino or Sakura next in less than another minute. Tsunade his own godmother decides to screw him well after five minutes as well. There is no plot or even real meeting. Naruto hardly knows Kurenai is a genjutsu mistress before showing his twelve inch. Maybe their all on a clock, we might never know. I'm not writing this to make fun of those guys that write a story where its meant to be like that, but when it starts out as a ninja school then fight and fight then suddenly sex with a stranger then, fight, sex, foursome, twosomes, than fight. Its like these people only want to jump in for the S. No I don't hate Lemon or harem. I don't care in fact, but stories that go oh 'hey let's fuck because I just met you and your a girl and I'm a guy' makes me feel annoyed at times. You know what I hate the worst. Somewhere after the author taking care of his story better, this happens, after several fuck sessions they bring in Drama and lots of it. This happens,"Hinata I can't do that I love you too much and Hannabi to let the clan mark you two, Anko we will get through this the village will love you and Ill remove the curse seal. Kurenai I'm sure you will forgive yourself in due time. Sakura I know I forgive you, I always knew you love me and didn't mean to cheat on me with Sasuke, Kakashi, Sarutobi etc. I forgive you Sakura. Ino I love you, I'm willing to fight to marry you and I will fight until they say yes. Konan I will save Nagato from his darkness. Yugito I understand how you feel, we are cursed and blessed, but with you here I will die happy as long as your there(this usually happens out of the blue). Ayame I will save Teuchi and your lost sister(which he will then screw with her).

5) next; Usually these stories will have chapter after chapter of Sex when it was suppose to be a nice and cool story with Naruto forming a harem. Anyway Naruto spends his time so wisely and in pleasure that he also has so much training in bed that he takes down Some bad criminal like Orochimaru after one of his sluts...love get kidnap. So anyway he goes all crazy busting out technique after technique that he just gains out of the blue before finally he brings out something like the Rinnegan or sharingan sometime even Byakugan then their is also that Trigan thing. Anyway he saves one hoe...lover and loses one from some convenient accident that he takes as a sign to make another promise. He then goes and promises none of his love shall ever be hurt because he had been too weak.

6) next; anyway Naruto now goes and train so wildly that his power would surpass five of Akatsuki members together. Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi or some one lesser like Kisame. Now after all this power and great strength he gain in two years after he lost one of his love at twelve his other hoes feel he's very depress, but don't know how cheer him up to fuck...love them like he used to. Anyway all this awesome power that can match five of Akatsuki's members means nothing when Itachi steps in and calmly defeats him then by some freak odd and crazy explanation Itachi spares Naruto and reveal that she was born Hitomi or something and reveals her master plan to save Sasuke. Than Naruto goes and come up with a utterly brilliant plan to save her and Sasuke within a minute something which the prodigy would have never thought of. Then Hitomi goes and fucks...love Naruto for his help and joins in a harem where she will blush here and there then blush. Blush, no he didn't, blush, I do not smile cute, blush, my kunai is pointy?, blush. I don't smile,blush. Did I frown, blush.. UGHHH I WILL START CARING WHEN I GET A NOTE SAYING JESUS IS COMING.

7) give each other nick names or existing ones or even simply names. Kyu-chan your so warm. Burning red chakra that burn people to ashes and you stick the most vulnerable thing in there. Naruto where did your brain go. Nai-chan your lips are so soft oh oh Nai-chan! This part usually has Naruto screaming it and Anko screaming," Narrrru-kun this is soo emmbbbarassssing!" and she keeps bouncing on what would be Naruto's mouth. Ino would be licking something and saying how sweet it is. Hinata is watching everything with her eyes and licking either Ino or Kurenai.

8) miraculously Naruto marries every woman including his godmother who now loves to suck and bend over always saying how embarrassing it is to be dominated and reveal that he is the Yondaime's son. Where the villagers would start loving him and he forgets about it like a saint and what they did like betray his love which he promised would never happen again. Anyway he then goes and meets Mei where she will join him in only ten minutes after meeting him after a political meeting. Then Temari shows up and joins in revealing a long hidden love for him. He then reveals his love for her which he always means like he did to those other hookers...wives.

okay people please send I recommendation since I am running out of material to work with. Maybe I should have waited before even posting.

Please review and suggest things that fit this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid cross overs that should not happen.

Crossover 1) Pokemon and Naruto.  
Naruto yells dodge. Pokemon dodges(common sense). Use flame thrower nine tails!

Nine tails unleashes devastating flames. Oh no Squirtle used waterfall to save itself. Now its falling toward ninetails with a glare... It start spinning. ( Just shoot flames already)

Squirtle spinning and coating itself in water preparing for a powerful move.

Seriously.

"We won. One day I'll be the best Pokemon trainer."

2) Yugioh/Naruto

Naruto stands with his duel disk. "Believe it. The heart of the card."

Seriously. Naruto has A.d.d. He can't fucking stay still.

3) Harry Potter/Naruto (Their are exceptions)

Team seven is hired to protect Harry Potter. Seriously! What kind of fucked up plot is that.

Harry Potter decided to meet a friend of Dumbledore. Which happens to be Sarutobi. Again very stupid plot. Dumbledork can't ever compare to Hiruzen Sarutobi. I mean Hiruzen at old age defeated 1st and 2nd Hokage. Dumbledore at his prime was as strong as Voldemort. Sarutobi at his prime could have easily defeated the Sannins.

Dumbledore is a frail old man that uses magic. He can't even dodge.

4) Fairy tail/Naruto

Naruto is the new Juubi Jimchuriki with the Rinnegan and ends up at Fiore. There he meets a Lightning dragon that becomes his father(Pathetic)

Dragon than teaches him incredible techniques that he could have never created or thought of. (Sage of Six path could brought dead people to life)


	6. Chapter 6

Terrible stories.

I FOUND IT. A STORY THAT JUST BLEW ME AWAY. SOMEONE MADE THE TOP TEN. ITS PIZZAMAN1200.

The story is called,"Naruto is cool."

Naruto is cool:

Review#: 13

Type: Crossover

Crossover: OnePiece/Naruto

Ch#: 2

This story proves what I have been talking about. Now I don't have anything against the author. Its just that his story had me cracking up. When I saw it, I just couldn't believe it.

O

ANYWAY YOU GUYS DECIDE IF THE STORY DESERVES A TEN.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
